The Little Things
by Cherry-Starburst
Summary: AU. A collection of Cedric/Harry oneshots, based on their everyday life. Ratings, warnings and lengths vary
1. The Little Things

_**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**_

_**Oneshot rating: G+**_

XxXxXxX

It was the little things that let Harry know they would be together, always.

The Quidditch final. England had, for the first time in years, made it, and were now once again battling against Bulgaria, who, unsurprisingly, had also wormed their way into the final.

Krum soared through the air, eyes sharp, looking for the snitch. Despite the many women screaming over him from the stands – both England's and Bulgaria's –, Harry's attention wasn't on him, wasn't anywhere near him, in fact.

It was on the other end of the pitch, eyes fixated on England's own seeker.

A bludger soared dangerously close and Harry's breath caught. This was one of the reasons he couldn't stand watching Cedric Diggory play Quidditch. The anticipation, the worry. What if a bludger smacked into the back of his head? What if a deceitful player pushed him from the broom? It wasn't friendly, happy-go-lucky Hogwarts Quidditch. It was the real world, with ten times more danger.

And yet, as Cedric dodged the bludger easily, Harry also remembered why he _loved _watching the light of his life play Quidditch. The grace on a broom (not usually mirrored on land, by either of them), the exhilaration dusting his cheeks pink. The enormous smile gracing his lips.

Beside him, Ron playfully thwacked him upside the head. Harry scowled, turning to him and rubbing the 'injured' spot. "You were making doe-eyes... again," Ron offered, by way of explanation. Hermione, on Ron's other side, laughed and shook her head, hitting Ron on the arm (no one was able to reach his head these days).

"Right, because you don't do the exact same thing when Hermione gets into one of her speeches about Magical Creature's Rights," Harry mumbled, hoping Hermione didn't hear. She was _very_ sensitive about her job, which Harry and Ron mercilessly took the rip out of. Cedric, of course, offered her encouraging words.

Hermione, unsurprisingly, was half smitten with him. And, despite jealous grumbles, Ron was completely taken in by the Hufflepuff, too.

Harry turned his doe-eyes back to Cedric, just in time to see the seeker make a sudden dive. The crowd quieted for a split second as all eyes zoomed in on the snitch, before voices began _screaming_. Krum saw where Cedric was heading and dove towards it, but he was too late.

Cedric's gloved hand wrapped around the tiny fluttering ball, and he pulled out of the sharp dive, seconds before hitting the ground nose-first. He soared back up again, grin threatening the split his face, ripping off his goggles and throwing them into the crowd (a thousand females instantly throwing themselves on top of each other to reach them, Ron wanting to join them).

Cedric soared close by as the Bulgarians grumpily flew away and, seeing Harry, his grin managed to grow wider, if possible. He closed in, grabbing Harry's jumper collar and pulling him in for a brief, but intense kiss, before his team assaulted him.

Ron snickered at Harry's dazed look, but Harry didn't care as he watched Cedric being enveloped by his ecstatic team.

Yes, it was the little things that let Harry know they'd be together. Always.

XxXxXxX

**Hey there, hope you enjoyed it! I write these as the muse strikes me, but if anyone wants to give me a prompt, I'd gladly try and use it :D**

If you liked it or can think of something I could improve on (barring length, most of these will continue to be short), I hope you review!


	2. Boxer Shorts

**Rating: T-M**

Warnings: Seductive!Harry, unusually sexy, embarrassing boxer shorts

XxXxXxX

"Harry? Harry?" Harry lazily stared at the door as it was swung open by Cedric, who looked quite frantic, clad in only a shirt and Hufflepuff tie. "Where are my boxers?"

Harry's arm lifted until his hand dangled in the air. In his hand, he clutched the hem of Cedric's snitch-adorned boxers, a grin on his face. Cedric turned from scrounging around under Seamus's bed and looked slightly embarrassed when he saw them in Harry's possession.

"Oh all right, very funny," he said as Harry chuckled. He stalked over to the bed and held his hand out. Harry cocked a brow at him inquisitively, quickly moving his hand as Cedric reached towards it. "Give me them back."

Harry smirked and lowered the boxers until they were under the quilt, then pushed the quilt down, exposing his naked body to Cedric's eyes. Cedric's eyes raked over him, making Harry shudder with need.

As Cedric watched, Harry carefully slipped his feet into the boxers, pulling them up slowly, tantalizingly. He watched Cedric's eyes darken, mouth parting as he took in quick, shallow breaths. Harry didn't let himself look lower, certain he'd lose all composure if he did.

The boxers glided over his kneecaps, the hairs on his legs rising as the material floated over them. Cedric let out a choked groan as Harry's hands brushed his inner thighs and brought forth a gasp. With a teasing smile that covered his heavy arousal, Harry settled the boxers firmly on his hips and drew his hands up over his head.

Cedric didn't move for a minute, too busy drinking in Harry's exposed form, not even the childish boxers ruining the moment for him. "I have to get to Potions," he said weakly, at last.

"We can make a few concoctions of our own," Harry purred, not caring that the line was completely cheesy. It worked – Cedric was looking thoroughly seduced, and Harry felt a bit sorry for him, really.

It didn't stop him sliding his leg up so that his foot rested on the bed and the boxers pulled tighter against his erection, making him grunt and arch his hips.

It seemed to be the last straw for Cedric Diggory, as, with an almost animalistic growl, he settled on the bed, crawling towards Harry on hands and knees, an arrogant smirk curving his pretty lips upwards.

"Screw Snape," he murmured, finally coming to a stop over Harry, lips hovering mere inches apart. Harry laughed softly, breath brushing against Cedric, causing him to lick his lips.

"No, screw me," he replied. Cedric laughed darkly and ripped his boxers off Harry.

XxXxXxX

**Sorry for the long wait, didn't have a computer for a few weeks, only just got it back.**

Mmm, slightly animal Cedric and seductive Harry :) First time writing him as such a tease :P

Any requests or ideas? I've got the first kiss already planned out now (yay), and I've had requests for a few other firsts, anyone else want to see anything?

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Horror Films

**Rating: K+******

Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, brief mention of sexual situations

XxXxXxX

"So, I picked up this movie at Blockbusters," Cedric announced as he walked through the door, eyeing the DVD case he held in his hands. Harry, lounging about on the couch in that unemployed way of his, looked up from the TV.

"What's it called?" he asked hesitantly as Cedric walked into the kitchen and placed the bag of take-out Chinese food on the counter. Cedric had a habit of not checking the genre of any movie he took out. Harry wondered if he should take away his Blockbusters card.

"_Wreck_ or something," Cedric called back, before appearing in the doorway and chucking the box to Harry. Harry looked down at it, the title '._Rec_' flashing before his eyes. The cover didn't look particularly promising – one side of a female's darkened face.

This better not be another scary-child movie.

"Do you... know what it's about?" Harry asked as Cedric came through holding two plates. He liked arranging their food properly on plates instead of letting them eat out of cartons, not really used to it after growing up a pureblood.

"Not sure, Ron recommended it to me," Cedric said, as if that made everything better. Harry winced – anything Ron recommended was to be disposed of immediately. He only did it to wind Harry up immensely. And it worked.

"Do you not remember the time he recommended that high-alcohol content booze?" Harry hissed dangerously. Cedric frowned, as if trying to control a distant memory, while Harry stared at him disbelievingly.

"No... can't say I do."

"That's probably because of how drunk you were! We both were," Harry snarled. "I had rope marks on my wrists for weeks afterwards." Cedric grinned lecherously, and Harry blushed.

"Relax. What could go wrong?" Cedric asked, getting up to put the DVD in. Harry sighed – Cedric was right. It was just a film.

XxXxXxX

The next day, Ron looked up as the door to his office was slammed open. Startled, he met the eyes of one exhausted, terrified Harry Potter.

"A zombie film?!" he roared. Ron lunged for his fireplace, and the safety of the floo network. Harry, unfortunately, met him halfway.

Ron never looked at a zombie film the same way again.

XxXxXxX

**Ah, poor Ron. And poor Harry. Aw, I love clueless Cedric sometimes ******


	4. Quidditch Robes

**Rating: R**

Warnings: PWP, exhib, bit of SM

XxXxXxX

Hermione was the first to find out about them.

"Nn, Cedric," Harry gasped as he was pressed further into the sofa. It was three in the morning on a Saturday night and Cedric was letting out his closet exhibitionist, by pounding Harry into Gryffindor common room furniture.

Harry couldn't deny the tingle it gave him to think of how _exposed _they were. Cedric didn't want to tell anyone just yet – he was _seventeen _and Harry was just fourteen. It probably wouldn't go down very well. Plus Harry would be hunted down by Cedric's fangirls.

Harry was currently clad in Cedric's Hufflepuff Quidditch robes, lifted up at the back as Cedric ploughed into him. Cedric must have done something to the robes, as they felt extra sensitive against his skin. One brush against his nipples had him nearly screaming and biting down on his fist.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," Cedric grunted into his ear, before biting down on the shell and tugging it slightly. Harry arched his back under Cedric's powerful form, bucking back into his thrusts with even more fevor.

"Please, please," he whispered in a cracked, straining voice. Cedric could be pure evil during sex in contrast with his boy-next-door personality. Harry, however, had no complaints. Quite the contrary, in fact.

"Wanna cum, babe?" he asked, voice quiet and dark and seductive. Harry let out a soft whine, head bobbing up and down frantically as Cedric pushed into him with a particularly powerful thrust that had the sofa back digging into his stomach.

Cedric hissed, "say it." Harry's mouth gaped open uselessly for a moment as Cedric's hand wrapped around his cock underneath the malicious robes, not moving, despite Harry's body rocking forward with Cedric's harsh fucking.

"Please," Harry whimpered again, not caring how pathetic he sounded at the moment. The robes were stifling, his cock was _pleading_ for release, and he wished, for one second, that Cedric would stop battering his prostate so he could get out more than one word. "Let me cum!"

"As you wish," murmured Cedric, laughter in his voice, and then tugged once, twice, three times at Harry's cock. Harry's cry was muffled by Cedric forcing two fingers into his mouth as he came, long and hard, against Cedric's hand, soaking the robes.

Cedric let out a low groan, and then wetness splashed against Harry's inner walls. Cedric pulled out, letting more of his seed splash against Harry's red arse, grinning with satisfaction.

They didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs, or feel the eyes burning holes into them, as Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry, pressing a kiss to his head, almost sadistic personality fading to be replaced by boyish charm. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, as he always did.

Harry, as always, shook his head, a big grin on his sated face. "No," he replied. "It was great." Cedric laughed tiredly against his neck, before looking up, scanning the room in slight paranoia. His eyes widened as they settled on their little spy.

"Hermione," he whispered in a strangled voice. Harry's head snapped up to stare at his best friend.

"Bollocks."

XxXxXx

**Haha, I have a bit of a kink for slightly sadistic Cedric, his 'other' personality :P In a couple of chapters I'll do the first kiss request, these are the older drabbles I thought up before requests came in ;)**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and review ****


	5. First Kiss

**Challenge by Silverlion, first kiss.**** Also by both Silverlion and Glitterball – how they got together.**

**Rating: K  
Warnings: Kissing, bit of angst**

XxXxXxX

Love is the first kiss.

Harry wasn't certain how he'd plucked up the courage. Maybe it was Ron snapping at him to 'stop mooning over the pretty boy and act like a Gryffindor'. Maybe it was Hermione's wishes to see him happy, for once. Or maybe it was Seamus Finnegan, at breakfast, saying 'Why's Diggory look so lovestruck over Harry, eh?'

Whatever it was, it had led Harry to that moment, where he stood on tiptoes, arms wound around Cedric's neck and lips awkwardly smashed together.

Harry instantly pulled away, mortified. He hastily unwound his arms from Cedric's neck and made to dash off to the safety of Gryffindor tower and brood for all eternity.

Cedric's arms wrapping around his waist stopped his progress, however. Harry turned to stare at him incredulously, not entirely certain why Cedric was halting him.

"Go on then, laugh!" Harry grumbled, not believing for a moment that Cedric would want to do anything else, and Harry bloody deserved it – he was an idiot.

"What? Why?" Cedric asked, quite baffled. Harry stared up at him, face still red from humiliation and eyebrows drawn together, as confused as Cedric suddenly.

"Well, because I tried to kiss you." _Maul you_ would have been more appropriate, but Harry wasn't in the mood for attempts at humour. Cedric stared down at him, and Harry gazed up at him, both with exactly the same perturbed expressions on their faces.

"I... well, I know you tried to kiss me," Cedric finally said.

"I… I suppose you do," Harry replied, although he hadn't been entirely certain if Cedric was seeing the big picture. Maybe he was being deliberately ignorant to wind Harry up? Facing a dragon had been easier than this.

After a moment of silence in which Cedric gave him an unreadable look, the Huffflepuff said, "it's... I... Can I kiss _you_, then?" Without waiting for an affirmative, he swooped in, vulturistic actions not coinciding with the surprisingly gentle kiss.

Harry nodded anyway, arms going around Cedric, hands clinging at the back of his robes. Cedric's arms around his waist tightened as he practically lifted Harry in the air, breathing heavily and shakily from his nose, onto Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled into the kiss, feeling equally as shaky, excited and vaguely nauseous. And though he didn't know it, the first stirrings of love crept into his hazy mind.

XxXxXxX

**Dear Lord I may go into a sugar coma from the cotton-candy fluffiness ;) Hope you liked!**


	6. Lightweight

**Rating: K+  
Warnings: Underage drinking**

XxXxXxX

Cedric had no idea Harry had never drank before.

However, as Harry swayed against him, cheeks bright red and a droopy grin on his lips, Cedric couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for getting Harry in such a state.

"Bloody hell, he obviously can't hold his drink," David announced loudly as he peered at Harry. Cedric snorted – David was just as much of a lightweight, despite bordering on being an alcoholic.

"Like you can talk," Cedric mumbled, curling an arm around Harry's shoulders and bringing him closer protectively. David was a touchy-feely drunk, and Cedric didn't like the looks being directed at his Gryffindor. "I think I'll walk him back to Gryffindor."

Before David could answer, Cedric hauled Harry from the sofa and was dragging him to the exit of the Hufflepuff common room as quick as humanly possible, Harry happily following, occasionally reaching out to grope Cedric's butt.

It appeared that Harry, too, was a touchy-feely drunk.

Cedric was only too glad when they were out in the cold, dark corridor, sounds of music and laughter drifting through the portrait leading to his common room.

"Come on, let's get you back. Hermione's gonna kill me," he murmured, as Harry leaned heavily against him, snuggling his face to Cedric's neck. He desperately prayed that Hermione was asleep and they could avoid her seeing Harry like this.

"Don't wanna go back," Harry slurred, wrapping an arm around Cedric's waist when he attempted to walk away, and firmly rooting him to the spot. Cedric laughed despite himself – Harry was quite adorable in this state.

"Sorry babe, but you need some serious sleep, and then a hangover potion," Cedric told him, wrapping his own arm around Harry's waist and beginning to walk them both forwards. Harry shuffled along, staring at his feet intently.

After clearing only one corridor after five minutes, Cedric finally sighed and scooped Harry up into his arms. Harry groaned as his body changed angle, looking quite sick. Cedric winced and hoped he didn't throw up on him.

Harry recovered, however, and wrapped skinny arms around his neck, pressing kisses to salty skin as Cedric continued forward, listening intently for footsteps of prowling teachers or prefects. Wouldn't do for the Head Boy to be caught outside after curfew.

However, it appeared luck was on his side, despite Harry causing quite a racket with occasional laughs and whiny moans when Cedric refused to reciprocate his affections, not wanting to take advantage of his drunk boyfriend.

Finally, they arrived at Gryffindor. Cedric spoke the password Harry had told him to a disgruntled Fat Lady, who grudgingly let him in, eying his lopsided Hufflepuff tie with contempt.

No Hermione. Cedric sighed deeply in relief and started up the stairs to the boys dormitory, knowing where Harry's was even in the dark. He'd been up there more than enough times, after all.

Cedric was glad to settle a wriggling Harry on his bed, his back and arms aching after carrying such an uncooperative boy from Hufflepuff.

Harry was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, breathing Cedric's name as he drifted off. Cedric smiled fondly and bent down, brushing Harry's hair away from his forehead and then pressing a kiss there.

Lightweight or not, he loved Harry Potter more than he'd ever loved anyone before.

XxXxXxX

**Hey hey there, hope you enjoyed! Keep those requests coming, they'll be filled eventually (should be another coming up in a few chapters ;) )**

Thanks so much for all the reviews!


	7. Little Prince

Rating: K

Warnings: AU, fluffy, bad similies

XxXxXxX

Good King James of Gryffindor smiled down at his one year old son, Prince Harry, as he played with 4 year old Prince Cedric of Hufflepuff.

"Don't they just get along famously?" Queen Lily asked, voice delighted as she saw her son actually making a friend – Prince Harry was a very anti-social baby, and it was only out of desperation that they had called upon the king and queen of Hufflepuff, with a child rumoured to be as patient as a river at dawn.

And it had paid off – Prince Harry adored Prince Cedric from the moment he first saw him, and Prince Cedric was enamoured with Harry, not that that was anything new; the Gryffindor prince was a gorgeous baby with hypnotising green eyes, not unlike those of his mother.

"Indeed, I am shocked to see Cedric so devoted to someone he just met," the queen of Hufflepuff piped in, awed, as the two babies gambolled on the floor of the throne room – not particularly comfortable, but they had resisted any effort to move to the parlour or playroom.

"From what I hear, your son is quite the kind little boy," Queen Lily remarked, but the queen of Hufflepuff merely shook her head with a smile.

"Patient, yes, but he tolerates the other children around him, never befriends them. It was like he was waiting for someone just right, someone who would fit him perfectly."

"I feel exactly the same way about Harry – he has rejected any offer of friendship from others his age; the Weasleys, the Finnegans, even the Granger's daughter." Queen Lily smiled as Harry made a face at the names, before Cedric distracted him by picking him up and tickling him. Harry was quite ticklish.

"Cedric dislikes any girl, especially that Cho Chang, poor thing. We were hoping to arrange a marriage," Queen Hufflepuff sighed sadly. "Not even Marrietta Edgecomb interests him, despite her quiet personality that would suit his confidence quite well."

"We were hoping for a similar arrangement with Ginerva Weasley, or perhaps Hermione Granger, but Harry refused to go near them. It was quite amusing at the time, although their parents weren't half so tickled... except, perhaps, Arthur Weasley."

"Oh, Arthur, a good soul," King James finally said after staring at his son adoringly for quite a well – King James admitted to being able to get lost in his beloved son even when supposedly addressing important matters – Queen Lily kept Prince Harry away if King James was in a meeting.

"You know, ladies, if you're so frantic and excited about betrothal…" King James began, stroking his stubbly chin as an idea sprang to mind. He watched Harry kiss Cedric on the cheek, smile tugging at his lips as his wife and the queen of Hufflepuff stared at him beseechingly.

"What is it James?!" Lily hissed impatiently – she disliked her husband's habit of keeping her hanging just to infuriate her.

"Perhaps... we should propose an arrangement... between Prince Cedric and Prince Harry?" James suggested at last. And, though he expected them to get up in arms about Cedric and Harry both being males, he was pleasantly surprised when the women looked at each other thoughtfully.

"It would benefit us all greatly – a strong bridge between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I've heard Slytherin are getting up to no good again and trying to recruit poor Ravenclaw," the queen of Hufflepuff said, eyes on her son. "And Cedric... he _would_ be happy."

"Yes, I believe our sons would benefit even more than we," Queen Lily agreed. "I would not wish to marry Harry off to someone he disliked. I believe in love." She smiled softly at King James, who smiled back and took her hand, kissing the back of it before entwining their fingers.

"A betrothal it shall be!" the Hufflepuff queen decided, standing up and clapping her hands. "And a most beneficial, cheerful betrothal at that!"

And, though Prince Cedric and Prince Harry had no idea why the woman was standing and clapping her hands, they joined in too, laughing delightedly.

None knew of the disasters that lay ahead of them.

XxXxXxX

**Gosh, I'm sorry to have not updated this for so long! I was finishing with my other WIP, Pretty Kitty, and now I feel slightly less guilty concentrating on this ;) Plus, I've got my Harry/Cedric mojo back after reading a brilliant Cedrry story on livejournal!**

Keep those requests coming, and eventually they'll be filled, once I get past writing whatever my imagination throws at me :P Next drabble will be a request, actually!


	8. Pushy Flirt

**Rating: K+ - T for language  
Warnings: Language, Bitch!Cho, Possessive!Harry  
Request by Kanaro - Dealing with a pushy flirt******

XxXxXxX

Harry's expression was flat as he watched Cho Chang literally drape herself over Cedric, at the Hufflepuff table.

"Honestly, some people," Hermione mumbled disapprovingly, shaking her head. She turned to Harry when he said nothing, grimacing at the dark cloud that hung over his head.

"Why isn't he pushing her away?" Harry asked, mainly to himself, as Cho hugged Cedric and Cedric gave a fake, nervous smile. He was uncomfortable – so why wasn't he pushing the bitch to the floor and stepping on her face?

Harry winced as he realised just how violent his thoughts were becoming towards someone he'd admired, fancied, just a year ago.

"Well, she does seem to have her talons sunk in quite deeply. I suppose he's waiting for his white knight to come rescue him," Hermione remarked, quite amused as Harry's eyes narrowed at Cho. Poor Cho didn't realise what she had coming, really – only Harry and Cedric's close friends knew about them.

"Right," Harry agreed, standing abruptly and stalking over to Cedric. Hermione groaned, previous amusement fleeing as she realised just what she'd encouraged. Harry would undoubtedly make a spectacle out of himself, earn Cedric's disapproval, most of the Hufflepuff's hatred, and the belittlement of Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, sitting down in Harry's vacated place and wondering why Hermione looked like she wanted to drown herself in her bowl of porridge. Hermione merely nodded towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Cedric," Harry said, laying a hand on Cedric's shoulder. Cedric looked up to see the thunderous expression on his boyfriends face, and gulped. "Come on, we've got to go Hogsmeade." Well, at least he had tact.

That thought was ripped away when Harry sent Cho a poisonous glare as Cedric grabbed his cloak and stood. Thankfully, Cho didn't seem to realise what the look meant. Thank Merlin for the innocent.

Cedric and Harry began to exit the hall, and Harry was just reaching for Cedric's large, soothing hand when a small body forced it's way between the two boys. Harry stood stock still for a moment, mouth agape.

"Excuse me-" Harry began in a hiss, but Cho was already talking over him, to Cedric, who looked quite pale and was wondering if he could summon Harry's wand before the boy was inclined to use it on Cho.

"So, Cedric, what're you doing today? Maybe we could go to Hogsmea-"

"Cho!" Harry interrupted loudly, shoving Cho out of the way and grabbing Cedric by the back of the neck. Cedric's eyes widened, and he had no time to react before he was pulled down for a strong kiss, lips being practically glued to Harry, who didn't let go for a good few minutes.

When Cedric was finally released, a goofy smile adorning his face, Harry turned to Cho, who was fidgeting and looking quite embarrassed. A smirk of satisfaction nearly crawled its way across Harry's face. She deserved every ounce of humiliation.

"Me and Cedric have to be leaving for our date now. See you later," Harry said with false cheerfulness, before grabbing Cedric's hand and dragging him to the front doors. Cedric didn't even bid Cho goodbye, too busy staring avidly at Harry's arse.

Just the way Harry wanted it.

XxXxXxX

**Hope that was what you wanted! Using Cho was a bit predictable, but logical, I suppose :P **


	9. Slayer

**Rating: T  
Warnings: AU, quite evil vampire Cedric, violence**

XxXxXxX

He prowled the streets, dark red eyes bloodshot and long, leather jacket lifting in the air behind him. His nose searched out the scent of humans, that one, perfect scent he would choose for the night, the one stupid mortal who would dare wander the streets in the dark.

He finally came across such a foolish boy, walking down the pavement, head bowed and shaggy hair hiding some of his face. The vampire's nostrils flared as he caught the scent of blood, fresh, _delightful_. His sharp eyes pinpointed the blood as seeping from the boy's split lip and a cut on his forehead.

It seemed he'd chosen a diamond in the rough for tonight's feast.

Cedric moved faster than the human eye could see, coming to a halt right behind the boy, in the light of a streetlamp. The boy didn't sense anything – humans were so weak. But so fun.

"Hello there, lost?" Cedric started, fixing on his best kindly expression. He was very good at them – he had a kind face, a nice smile, a soothing voice, emotional eyes. All perfect for luring his prey to him. Humans couldn't resist him. Not even the undead could resist him.

"Fuck off," the boy with hair as black as the night grumbled, walking on and not even looking back. Cedric's smile nearly turned maniacal – this one would be fun.

"You just... you look so downhearted. Did something happen?" The boy's shoulders stiffened, but he kept walking. Apparently, whatever had caused the damage to his body was a sore subject.

"No. Go away."

In a flash of movement Cedric had surpassed the boy and stopped in front of him, looking beseechingly into his face. The boy kept his gaze lowered, but Cedric could see that he had the most breathtakingly vulnerable green eyes.

Cedric had _never _seen eyes like those before.

"I just want to help. I run a homeless shelter, maybe you'd like to stay for the night? There's still a couple of slots free, it's not so well known, you see." The boy tensed and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not homeless." He made to brush past Cedric, but Cedric grabbed his arm and pulled him back. A finger under the boy's chin made him raise his head, and Cedric's dark eyes locked with the boy's gorgeous gaze.

The boy's eyes narrowed, suddenly. "Should have known," he growled. Cedric, still entranced by the most attractive face he'd ever seen, with a strong jaw and chapped, beaten, but on the whole kissable lips, didn't react fast enough.

The boy reached into his pocket, drew out a long, familiar object, and plunged it into Cedric's chest.

Cedric gasped sharply as pain shot through him. His vision began to swim as the deadly stake began to take effect, body slowly losing its inhuman strength. He staggered for a moment, wondering how he'd been bested by a mere boy.

The boy shook his head and pushed Cedric to the ground, moving to walk right past him, feeling no guilt at staking just another vampire. A Slayer, a skilled one by the looks of things. One who'd killed too many vampires to care.

"What..." Cedric coughed out pathetically. "What's your name?" He had to know this boy's name, had to place it to that gorgeous face. If he was going to be stabbed by anyone, better it be a pretty face.

"Harry," the boy said, fulfilling what he saw as his dying request. Maybe the boy wasn't so heartless after all. "Harry Potter."

The footsteps faded into the distance. Cedric, eyes closed, pale face draining of even more colour as borrowed blood trickled from his chest, listened to them until even his vampiric hearing couldn't detect the boy.

He grinned and pulled the stake from his body, hissing just slightly at the pain of the rough wood being removed harshly from his aching wound.

He threw the stake to the ground and chuckled. "It'll take more than a silly piece of wood to defeat a Master Vampire, Harry Potter."

XxXxXxX

**Mmm, evil ancient un-sparkly vampire Cedric. The best kind :D I was in a vampire mood... More fulfilled requests to come! Thanks so much for all the response**


	10. First Time

**Challenge set by Silverlion – First time making love  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Anal, HJ, PWP**

XxXxXxX

"Are you _sure _you want to do this?" Cedric asked for what might possibly have been the hundredth time that very night.

"_Yes_," Harry replied, for the hundredth time that night, teeth gritting. Cedric must have heard the grinding of bone as a light blush coloured his cheeks and he looked down, sheepish.

Harry couldn't stay mad at that blush.

They were at the Diggory household. Harry hadn't been too keen on visiting there for the holidays – he and Amos weren't exactly the best of friends, although Amos probably thought they were. It was the last place he wanted to spend his Christmas (excluding Privet Drive).

Except... Cedric was there, and that made everything all right. They could be around each other so much more at Cedric's house than at Hogwarts, spending the whole of the Christmas holidays together, alone, except for Cedric's parents, who did, in fact, give them space.

And the Diggory house wasn't exactly small. It had four stories, Cedric's room being the large but comfy attic on the fourth. His parents roomed on the second floor, and Harry and Cedric often had the whole day to themselves.

And now they had the night to themselves. Cedric already explained he had silencing spells on his room, put on years ago by his father, and his bed certainly was comfortable. They weren't going to be disturbed, and it was a good chance to seize.

But Cedric must have picked up on Harry's uncertainty.

"Look, let's just do it," Harry finally snapped, grabbing Cedric's cock through his trousers lewdly. Cedric let out his God-like laugh at the action – slightly higher pitched than usual, though – and Harry blushed, but didn't stop his fierce glare.

"You're not ready," Cedric told him flatly. Harry stared at him for a moment – was Cedric right? Harry didn't really know if he felt ready. He didn't think he'd ever felt ready, for anything, so he wasn't sure what the feeling was like.

But he knew he loved Cedric. He knew he had dreamt of this for two years. He knew that he was already half hard and his heart was thumping away madly.

He wanted it.

"I'm ready," Harry assured him, last of his uncertainty clearing up. "Please, let's do it now. I want to."

Harry took Cedric's hand and placed it on his crotch. Cedric looked into his eyes for a moment, before smiling, cupping Harry's bulge and rubbing. Harry's eyes fluttered. It wasn't the first time they'd done this. Hand jobs were familiar to him.

Cedric removed Harry's glasses, folding them closed gently, and then tossing them over his shoulder, completely contrasting with his gentle actions. Harry laughed breathlessly, breaking off with a gasp as Cedric squeezed him just right.

His cock was full and throbbing in no time, and he wanted Cedric to stop groping him through his clothes and do something more. With a frustrated groan, he broke away from their passionate kiss and tugged at Cedric's trousers pointedly.

Cedric chuckled, getting the point, and unzipped Harry's trousers painfully slowly. Harry gave him a glare and, after unbuckling Cedric's belt and undoing his fly, he yanked both the trousers and boxers down to Cedric's knees.

Grinning, Cedric slipped Harry's trousers down, not paying attention to his own erection, which was reaching out in the air, blushing pink.

Cedric's head suddenly lowered, and Harry felt Cedric's teeth wrap around his boxers hem and tug them down. Harry's erection caught and then was freed, slapping his already bare stomach with the force.

"Cedric, come on," Harry whined. Cedric had been teasing him for months, couldn't he stop teasing now?

"I know, I'm sorry," Cedric whispered, lips moving against Harry's length. Harry gasped, arching his back and hoping Cedric would do more. He loved Cedric's blow jobs.

Cedric pressed butterfly kisses up his length, pausing briefly to lick just beneath the head. Harry groaned and fisted the bed sheets, grip tightening even more when Cedric took his erection into his mouth, suckling on the head and tonguing his slit.

There was the pop of a cap. Harry tensed briefly for a moment, registering what it was. Lubricant. He relaxed when Cedric took more of him into his mouth, losing his train of thought.

"Shit, Ced," Harry murmured, not even able to pronounce Cedric's full name. Cedric knew how to use his mouth.

There was the press of something cold against Harry's entrance, and he tried not to tighten up as Cedric pushed his finger in. He clamped down on the invading digit for a moment, and then Cedric swallowed him right to the root. Harry released a choked cry, arching into Cedric's mouth and forgetting about the object lodged up his arse.

Cedric moved his finger around as he sucked at Harry, head bobbing up and down. Harry let out a cry as Cedric found his prostate, pushing down on it. Cedric had made sure to educate Harry on the joys of gay sex after Ron had described all the nasty bits to him as a joke.

Cedric smirked around him and played with his prostate for a bit more, finger wriggling against it and driving Harry nearly wide.

Cedric then introduced his second finger.

It stung more, but Cedric had fingered Harry before with two fingers, and he quickly relaxed again, being swept up in the pleasure, writhing against Cedric's magical mouth and skilled fingers that scissored and wiggled.

It was the third that made Harry tense up. His body clenched around it and Cedric couldn't move his hand.

"Harry?" he asked, moving so that he was looking Harry in the eye, his other hand stroking Harry's hair soothingly. Harry looked up at him. "Unclench for me?"

Harry nodded and worked on loosening his tight channel as Cedric began moving his fingers again. He still felt the stretch but even that faded away under the onslaught of that pleasurable spot that had him grasping Cedric's hair and pulling him down for a fierce kiss.

Cedric kissed back just as ferociously, fingers beginning to move quicker and quicker in Harry, who couldn't stop grunting. Just as Harry felt his climax nearing, Cedric pulled away and slowly removed his fingers.

Harry glowered at him, but Cedric just grinned and said, "Wouldn't want to spoil the fun, now would you?"

After being brought down back to earth by the loss of the wonderful fingers, Harry watched apprehensively as Cedric squeezed some more lube onto his hand and slathered his cock with a healthy amount. Suddenly it looked ridiculously huge and Harry's stomach twisted.

"You should turn onto your stomach, it'll hurt less for the first time," Cedric told him, looking just as nervous as Harry was. Harry nodded and proceeded to do so, jumping as Cedric lifted him up slightly and set a pillow under him.

Cedric moved behind him. For a few moments, he just hovered over Harry, pressing soothing kisses to his neck and shoulders and stroking his thighs.

"Just... do it," Harry finally said, not wanting to wait any longer. The sooner they got the first time over with, the better, right? Everyone said first time hurt the worse.

"Right," Cedric agreed, and then the blunt head of his erection pressed against Harry's opening. Harry gasped, this time in pain, face twisting as the not-small cock pushed inside him slowly.

Cedric paused when the head slipped past. "You all right?" he asked, stroking Harry's quivering back. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded. Cedric pushed further into him hesitantly, reaching a hand around to stroke Harry's cock in the hopes of distracting him.

Didn't really work, but points for trying.

Finally, Cedric was all the way in, and both of them stilled, not moving an inch.

"How're you feeling?" Cedric asked, voice as strained as Harry felt.

"Like someone shoved a bludger up my arse, you?" Harry snapped back, then felt a bit guilty. He'd asked for it, and Cedric was doing the best he could. Kind and considerate to the last.

"Sorry," Cedric mumbled. Harry shook his head, reaching down to curl his hand around Cedric's on his flagging erection.

"Not your fault," he said gruffly and, together, the two of them stroked Harry as one. As the burn receded slightly, Harry began to feel aroused again.

"You can, you know... move," Harry told Cedric once his arse felt like it wasn't being torn completely in two. Cedric nodded and rocked his hips, erection moving in deeper and then retreating. It hurt, but not as much.

Cedric became more confident and pulled out an inch more before pushing back in, the lube slicking the way. A hand crept up Harry's chest and rolled a nipple between two fingers. Harry gasped, bucking, and forcing Cedric deeper inside him. His cock hit Harry's prostate with all the force of the Hogwarts Express and Harry groaned loudly.

Cedric moaned in reply, burying his face in Harry's sweaty neck and kissing it as he picked up his pace, thrusting in harder and faster, Harry's prostate being battered by the hard cock he was impaled on.

"Fuck, Cedric," Harry exclaimed, fisting his own erection as Cedric pinched his nipples and nibbled on his neck. Harry had a very sensitive neck.

"Harry," Cedric replied in a husky voice that made Harry shiver and clench around Cedric, who grunted and slammed in even harder, hands moving from Harry's chest and the bed underneath to grab Harry's hips and pull him to his knees.

The angle changed and managed to hit even deeper. Harry fully appreciated the change, lips parted as he gasped in harsh breaths, groaning at every thrust. Cedric panted against his neck in return, warm breath hitting even warmer skin.

It was a given that neither would last very long, and Cedric grasped Harry's cock as he felt himself approaching his climax, hips moving frantically, the sound of skin slapping against skin bouncing around the large room.

"Harry, Harry, fuck!" Cedric called, digging his thumb into the slit of Harry's cock as his own erection began spurting inside Harry.

Harry gave a loud moan at the feel of hot cum splashing his insides, bursting against his prostate, and the touch to his sensitive slit. He climaxed moments after Cedric, cumming over the bed sheets and Cedric's hand.

XxXxX

**And that's over with… I hate writing first-time sex :P Thanks so much for all the response, as always. Glad to know so many people are enjoying this fic, and this pairing.**


	11. Leaving

**Challenge by MDB : 'I'd like to see one the day Cedric left Hogwarts with Harry thinking for a minute that he's going to be forgotten and left behind and then Cedric proving him wrong'.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Language**

XxXxXxX

"Harry," Hermione uttered, slightly shocked to open the compartment door and find Harry still there, staring out of the window a little grumpily. Harry looked up at her and Ron as they filed in, back from their prefect rounds. "Thought you would be looking for Cedric."

"I did," Harry muttered, crossing his arms. Hermione opened her mouth to say more but Ron quickly put a hand on her arm to silence her, sensing the dark cloud brewing over Harry's head.

When Harry got moody, Harry got very moody.

Harry turned from his friends to resume staring at the passing scenery they drove by on the Hogwarts Express. It was the last day of his fifth year, and he wasn't particularly thrilled to be going back to the Dursley's. But that wasn't what had him in such a bad mood.

"Is everything all right, Harry?" Hermione queried after ten more tense minutes of silence. Harry grit his teeth but didn't say anything. "Is it... the Dursleys?"

Harry shook his head, but didn't say anything else. He couldn't open his mouth, knowing that the moment he did he'd go off into one of his famous tirades about how awful life was and how he never should have gotten together with Cedric Diggory, because it was only a matter of time before he left and forgot Harry even existed.

"Fucking Diggory," Ron snapped before Hermione took another tentative guess. He got up and stormed out of the compartment. Ron had never been completely supportive of Harry and Cedric's relationship. He admitted it was better than a Slytherin, but there was something about the Head Boy that rubbed him up the wrong way.

Maybe he just reminded Ron of all his brothers, whom he was overshadowed by.

It never really was a problem, they treated each other civilly enough even though Cedric had, in time, come to like Ron a lot less as well. But whenever Harry was upset over Cedric, it threw Ron into a mood right along with him, leaving Hermione to sigh and clear everything up again.

She, of course, idolised Harry's boyfriend.

"_Is_ it... Cedric?" Hermione asked once Ron had made his dramatic exit. Ron was rarely wrong when it came to guessing what caused Harry's constantly swinging emotions, but she had to be sure. Ron was also quick to jump to conclusions.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "He's just... I mean... I should have expected it, shouldn't I?"

Hermione sat silently and waited for him to continue. "It's so stupid. What could he really want with me anyway? There's not much reason to stay with me. I'm just, you know... a kid."

Realisation dawned. "Ohh," Hermione murmured. She should have expected something like this to happen, silly of her to think everything would be just fine and dandy.

After all, this _was _Harry.

"Harry, start from the beginning. What's made you think that Cedric... wouldn't want anything to do with you, exactly?"

Harry bit his lip and looked at the ground. It was silly, really, when he thought about it, and he knew logical Hermione wouldn't understand.

But he just felt so... rejected. He'd been waiting for it, ever since it suddenly dawned on him that Cedric was _leaving_. Leaving school, leaving Harry's side. Would he even want Harry now?

When he heard nothing from Cedric, he set off to find out which compartment he'd got stuck in. Maybe it wasn't that he'd forgotten Harry. Maybe he'd just got attacked by his almost stalkerish female friends? It happened often.

Harry sometimes had to fend them off with a stick.

However, when Harry opened the door to one compartment and peeked his head inside, he came across the sight of Cedric seated quite comfortable between Cho Chang and Jonathan Yoke, having the time of his life. Not forced down into the spot and looking desperate to escape.

Harry scowled and slammed the door closed, storming away. If Cedric even noticed, he didn't investigate further.

Which found Harry brooding in his compartment twenty minutes later.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, exasperated, when Harry had finished his story. "Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with his friends? This is the last time he'll probably see most of them for quite a while, but he'll be seeing you soon."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione suspiciously.

"What does that mean?" he asked. Hermione clamped her mouth shut and blushed to the roots of her hair. "I'm at the Dursley's. How will he be 'seeing me soon'?"

Harry turned and sneered at nothing again, dismissing what Hermione said entirely, assuming it was just something she was saying to comfort him.

"You mean..." '_He hasn't told you?'_ Hermione cut herself off from the rest of her sentence, eyes narrowed. What was Cedric planning?

_Had _he changed his mind? Could Harry be right?

Hermione shook her head, and dearly hoped Harry's instincts were wrong, as they often could be.

"... Where did Ron go?" Harry suddenly asked, worry colouring his voice.

Hermione winced and shook her head, although they both had an idea of just where the other part of their trio had gone off to.

XxXxXxX

"There he is!" Hermione said cheerily, grabbing Harry by the sleeve of his oversized muggle jumper. Harry grumbled and was grudgingly tugged over to a gaggle of seventh years taking up most of the platform.

Cedric was in the middle.

"Look, Hermione, I don't think..." Hermione blatantly ignored whatever Harry was saying, knowing it was for his own good. If he left now, neither he nor Cedric would be particularly happy for the rest of the summer.

"Look, just wait here," Hermione commanded, fixing him with a stern glare when Harry opened his mouth to protest. He sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled, scuffing the floor with a trainer that was falling apart. Hermione smiled, satisfied, and dove into the large group, pushing students out of the way and leaving Harry to hang uncomfortably on the outskirts.

"Mate, there you are." Harry jumped and turned around to see an out-of-breath Ron who looked like he'd dashed off the express.

"Where were you?" Harry asked. "And _what _is _that_?!"

Ron gingerly touched his bruised cheek, as if realising just what Harry was talking about. "Well, the thing is..."

"Did you go looking for Cedric?" Harry asked wearily, rubbing a hand through his hair. Ron nodded sheepishly. It would appear that Harry and Hermione's earlier suspicions were right. "Did he give you that?"

Harry desperately hoped the answer was 'no'. He wasn't entirely certain what he would do if Cedric had punched Ron, and Ron hated him even more. The situation was already quite tense between them.

Ron shook his head, much to Harry's relief. "Nah, one of his mates when I began yelling at him. Diggory... Diggory held him back," Ron admitted with grudging respect.

Harry grinned when he heard that, and saw Ron's disgruntled expression. "See? He's not such a prissy little Hufflepuff after all, is he?"

"Fuck off," Ron said, pushing Harry playfully. Harry laughed and began looking for Hermione, wondering what was taking her so long.

Ron was looking in a different direction, and waved suddenly. Harry turned to where he was waving and saw the Weasley gaggle. "Mum's waiting. Want to come say goodbye to everyone? Maybe we can convince them into smuggling you back to ours."

Harry laughed and picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, following Ron towards his family. He was instantly smothered in a hug by Mrs Weasley as Ron snickered from somewhere nearby with the twins.

"Take good care, you hear me?" Mrs Weasley was saying when she pulled back and allowed Harry room to breathe. "If those Dursleys aren't treating you right, just send the word and I'll show them what-for!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron as Mrs Weasley continued to fuss about giving Harry some food and telling him to make sure the Dursleys fed him because he was already 'skin and bones'.

Finally, she backed off. Ron clapped Harry on the back and promised to write, and the twins plied him with yet more prank gifts. Ginny waved shyly and Mr Weasley told him all about the in-depth conversation they were going to have about foreign muggle plugs when they rescued him from that summer.

Finally, they were gone, leaving Harry to look around despondently. He wished for the madness of the Weasleys again, anything to halt his impending doom.

However, he finally gathered his stuff and left Platform 9 3/4 , searching out the Dursleys as he made his way down the train station. Upon finding no-one, even outside, he settled down on a bench and resigned himself to waiting for who knows how long.

He determinedly pushed all thoughts of Cedric from his mind, no matter how much he wanted a long goodbye kiss. He hated the thought of being parted from the Hufflepuff, of never seeing him at school again.

Would Cedric even bother to keep in contact?

Harry slumped on the bench, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Maybe Ron had it right.

"Harry?" a familiar, and very welcome voice, asked. Harry lowered his hands, eyes shooting open, to see Cedric looming down at him, concern in his eyes.

Harry sat up straight. "Cedric?"

"What are you doing out here?" Cedric asked, quite confused. Harry looked back at him, equally as perturbed.

"I'm... waiting for the Dursleys," he replied, as if it were completely obvious. Which it was, really. Cedric frowned and sat down on the bench, next to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist as if it were second nature.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the craved-for touch and snuggled into Cedric's side.

"Why?" Cedric asked, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head.

"Because I'm going to their house for the summer?" Harry pulled away to look up into Cedric's face. Cedric looked quite surprised and Harry felt himself mirroring that. Cedric _knew _about the Dursleys, so why was he looking so confounded?

"No, you're not." Cedric stood and pulled Harry up. Harry allowed himself to be pulled.

"But I have to, blood protection wards and all that." Cedric grinned and hefted Harry's trunk up, dumping it next to his on the trolley, before perching Hedwig's cage on top. He then wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and began wheeling the trolley.

"Screw blood protection, I'll protect you with my life," Cedric told him seriously, not looking at Harry. Harry turned a shocked gaze upwards.

"Really?" he asked. Cedric nodded and stopped wheeling suddenly. He then pulled Harry's face closer to his, and pressed a long, hard kiss to his lips.

"Really really," he confirmed with an impish grin once the kiss ended. He then resumed his wheeling like nothing had happened, tugging Harry along with him.

"So... where _am _I going?" Cedric laughed to himself, shaking his head. His fingers entwined with Harry's.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell you, and I'm so sorry for that. Good thing Hermione finally dragged me away, right?"

Harry had no idea what Cedric was going on about, so he just nodded and waited for an answer.

"You're coming with me. To live with _me_," Cedric told him. Harry gawped at him. "I mean, I've got my own place and everything, just outside London, we won't be bothered by my parents or anyone, either. Except, you know, for Order business."

They stepped out of the station, and Harry squinted against the bright sunlight. Cedric was still rambling on, and Harry wasn't certain he'd ever stop to take breath.

Instead, Harry tugged him closer, pulled his head down and delivered a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, Cedric looked dazed, and Harry was certain he wouldn't say another word for a minute or so.

"It's... This is perfect. I thought... you know, I thought you'd just forget about me or something." Cedric stared at him, eyebrows furrowing together. "Insecure idiot, that's me."

Cedric lifted a hand and stroked Harry's cheek. Just that small action was enough to take Harry's breath away. Cedric smiled softly. "I would never, _ever _forget you. I love you so much, Harry Potter."

Harry had no idea why that affected him so much. He didn't know why his eyes were burning, or why Cedric was giving him a concerned look, until wetness began trickling down his cheek. Cedric wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Me too," Harry mumbled. "I love you too."

Cedric pulled Harry to him and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. After a few moments, they parted, and Cedric gave him a charming smile, one guaranteed to make every female in the vicinity, and Harry, swoon.

"Right. Let's go to our new home, shall we?"

Cedric took Harry's hand again and began to guide him towards a shiny new car. Harry looked down at their joined hands, a sappy smile on his face.

He was fairly certain that he'd never been happier.

XxXxXxX

**Hope that was what you had in mind MDB! I loved writing this (I'm such a sucker for angst sometimes...)  
Thanks for all the reviews, as always! Love you guys :D **


	12. Playing Dirty

**Challenge: AnneoftheIsland, who wanted a Quidditch match. I just put a perverted spin on it ;)  
Rating: Mature  
Warning: Toys**

XxXxXxX

It was guaranteed to distract Harry. It was a test of his concentration. It was pure evil.

And it was Harrys idea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cedric asked worriedly as they walked, side by side, towards the Quidditch pitch, brooms in hand. The morning was chilly with a slight breeze, and both were shivering.

"For the last time, yes," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Stop feeling so guilty, I'm asking for it."

"But it just doesn't seem right. It's not fair. I want to win fairly..." Harry cut Cedric off by grabbing his crotch and squeezing. Cedric was already semi-hard from the mere idea.

"And I want to be tested beyond my limits," Harry said confidently, rubbing Cedric's groin through his robes. Cedric groaned and grabbed Harry's hand, keeping it pressed against him. "Stop worrying."

Cedric sighed and released his hand, beginning to walk again at a fast pace that had Harry running to keep up with him. Damn Cedric and his very long legs.

"If you're sure you won't regret it..." Cedric still didn't sound certain, but there was nothing Harry could do about that. Cedric wasn't even doing anything, really, had no part in this plan.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said patronisingly and Cedric laughed at the tone, ruffling his hair.

"Git."

By the time they made it to the deserted changing rooms, Harry was practically humming in anticipation. He wasn't too sure what had sparked the idea, and he wasn't too sure why it excited him so much. It just felt... naughty.

They stumbled into the Gryffindor changing rooms, butterflies attacking their stomachs, and stood for a moment, looking around.

"No-one's here, anyway," Cedric murmured, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him over to an empty shower cubicle. Harry allowed him to, and allowed him to draw the curtains shut and check for any spaces. That boy was paranoid.

Harry grinned and undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor with a thud. Cedric whirled around, eyes immediately narrowing upon seeing Harry stepping out of his clothes, sans underwear, and taking off his robe. Harry then lifted his t-shirt off, over his head, with a little shimmy.

Hands were on his hips, forcing him back into the partition separating this shower from others. The t-shirt was ripped over Harry's head and falling to the floor, Cedric attacking his lips.

Harry moaned against the kiss, drawing a still-clothed Cedric closer to him. Cedric pressed into him fully, and Harry gasped as cloth rubbed over his growing erection.

"Ah, fuck, Cedric," Harry finally got out, tearing his lips from Cedric, having almost lost sight of what they came here to do. Cedric groaned and began kissing his neck, pinning Harry to the partition with his body, forcing Harry's legs apart.

It was far different from the nervous Cedric of ten minutes ago.

"Cedric, come on, we need to stop," Harry said, voice strong, and pushed Cedric away slightly. Cedric rolled his eyes but complied, and turned to reach into his bag.

XxXxXxX

Cedric smirked at him from across the pitch. He hadn't really broken away from the dominating Cedric that only came out during sex and Harry knew he wouldn't until after the match, until they were alone.

And Harry knew why.

A sudden vibration had him gasping and clutching at his broom. It had started, it seemed.

He flew further away from the goal posts and Ron in case he saw Harry's cheeks flush with arousal as the vibrations, rubbing up against his prostate so sensuously, continued.

He did a few laps around the pitch, trying to keep his concentration on the game as Cedric didn't let up with the vibrations, even increasing their level until Harry's grip nearly splintered his broom, although even that was torture as the wood rubbed up against his hard, clothed cock.

Harry only just resisted sending a dirty glare at Cedric – it had been his idea, after all, and he knew that, in this state, Cedric would be slightly sadistic.

The vibrations stopped and Harry sighed in relief, managing to direct all of his concentration onto the game. The snitch was nowhere to be seen and a glance at Cedric confirmed the Hufflepuff seeker hadn't spied it, either.

Five minutes later, they started again. Harry grit his teeth, focusing his attention on scanning every inch of the pitch for a flash of gold, instead of the throbbing in his arse that demanded attention. A chuckle in his ear startled him from his quest, and he turned to see Cedric had flown right next to him.

"Find anything yet?" he asked in a force-casual tone, while Harry glared at him. Admittedly, the glare was unjustified, but he was suddenly realising what a bad idea it was, trying to win a Quidditch match while being distracted so deliciously. Had Oliver Wood still been captain, Harry was certain his head wouldn't remain attached to his body for much longer.

"Look, I can stop, if you really want," Cedric said. Harry, however, didn't have time to answer, as a glint of gold got his attention.

He didn't give Cedric any time to react, taking off for the glint he'd just spied. As he got closer, he noticed that yes, it was indeed the snitch.

The snitch dived downward and Harry groaned. Bloody hell, this was going to take some skill. However, he dived after it, and the plug slid as gravity shifted, pushing even more firmly against his bundle of nerves, vibration still on. Cedric, hot on his tail, hadn't had time to turn it off – Harry knew he wasn't just cheating to win.

Even if he had been, it wouldn't have worked, anyway. Just as Cedric pulled right next to him, hand an inch away from the snitch, jaw clenched, Harry's fingers wrapped around it, and he pulled up, holding the snitch high above his head, actually managing to forget about the party in his arse as he rode out the waves of pride and happiness he always received from catching the snitch.

He looked down, a grin on his face, to see Cedric sporting a small, dangerous smirk, and a promise of more to come in his gorgeous eyes.


	13. Christmas

**Rating: T  
Challenge: by Silverlion – first holiday.  
Warnings: Underage drinking, sillyness**

XxXxXxX

Cedric and Harry stumbled into Cedric's bedroom after having one too many to drink, laughing hysterically over the image of Amos Diggory falling asleep in the fireplace after attempting (and failing) to floo over to a friend's home. His wife had had to wake him up so they could leave.

It was Christmas day, and Harry was staying at the Diggory's place – Cedric's room, to be exact. Cedric's bed, to be even more exact. After Christmas dinner, Cedric's parents had allowed them some mead to drink, but they had accidently gone a little overboard, not to mention Harry was awful at holding his alcohol.

Not that Cedric was any better.

"You-you're soooo drunk," Cedric slurred as Harry collapsed onto the bed, out of breath and face flushed from the laughing. Harry chuckled again, then groaned and clutched at his aching ribs. The curse of finding something ridiculously amusing.

"So are yoouu," Harry accused right back, even though the room was spinning a little bit and he couldn't exactly see which Cedric it was he was accusing. There were just too many of him. "Hey, I didn't know you were a- a … quad… quadruble? Quadpru-" Cedric's lips on his own silenced Harry's attempt to find the right word through the muddled confusion that was his brain.

Harry didn't mind.

They shared several more sloppy kisses as the temperature in the room heated up considerably. Harry groaned and pulled away to strip off the jumper Mrs Weasley had given him for Christmas. He then decided to take off his shirt underneath. And then his trousers.

"Boxers?" Harry murmured, staring at them in confusion. Those were Cedric's, weren't they?

Cedric broke out into laughter. "Ssso that's where my bochsers went," he said, nuzzling the only clothing on Harry's otherwise bare body. Harry groaned – that felt nice.

"Fancy them being there," Harry mused, and then promptly fell asleep.

Cedric, face still in Harry's crotch, fell asleep seconds later.

XxXxXxX


End file.
